


And We All Fall Down

by story_weaver_81



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breakup, Brotherly Love, Feelings, Friendship, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_weaver_81/pseuds/story_weaver_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a plot bunny that attacked me while I was at work.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling Down

Greg Lestrade was not one to back down from a fight very easily. As he stared into the startled blue eyes in front of him, he somewhat felt his resolve waver but he held firm. 

"I said no, Myc!" 

He watched as the tall and elegant man in front of him swallowed hard in response and continue to glare at him. "I told you no and I meant no. I also meant what I said about being through with everything, through with you, through with this ridiculous marriage, through with it all! We've been married for six years and you still keep me hidden away as if I'm a dark and horrible secret you are trying to keep away from everyone! I'm sick of it! I...," he placed his hands up in the air as his husband tried desperately to interrupt. "Don't you dare interrupt me," he hissed. "I wouldn't give a flying fuck right now if you were the Queen, you allow me to speak my damn piece! As I was saying, I'm proud to be your husband but you don't seem to be very proud to be mine. I'm through!" he yelled as he walked out the door and slammed it shut for emphasis.

"Damn brother dear," a baritone voice commented from Mycroft's left. "I can't say that I can deduce what you did to make him so angry this time."

"I really don't know," the tall man whispered as he continued to stare at the closed door; willing his husband to walk back through.

"Hell if I didn't know for sure that he were an Alpha, I would say he acted like an emotional pregnant Omega or something with his emotions all over the place like they were."

And with those words, the British Government crumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter :) Hope you all enjoy! Thank you for all kudos and comments <3

The tall man re-entered the world of consciousness with a soft sigh. He opened his eyes slowly and cautiously moved his head to look around the darkened room; with a start he realized he was laying on the old and worn couch at 221B Baker Street. 

"Are you alright?" the voice of John Watson asked quietly from his left.

Mycroft stayed silent for a moment before answering, "Honestly I'm not sure at the moment." 

Bless John Watson for only nodding quietly and rising to his feet. "Would you like something to eat or drink? I'm sure I can find something edible. You're still looking a little pale and you're trembling."

"It's just my nerves, it's nothing to worry about. My apologies," Mycroft said as he swung his feet onto the floor and tried to sit up, immediately failing when his vision blackened for a few moments before he was able to focus again.

"Nothing to worry about, my foot," John said in exacerbation. He sat down beside of his brother in law and studied him quietly, almost smirking to himself when the usually confident politician looked away. "I know you're upset about Greg's outburst and him leaving like he did, Sherlock has gone after him to talk to him," John stopped when Mycroft finally looked at him and raised an elegantly shaped eyebrow. "I promise, he'll behave or he is sleeping on the couch for a very long time. Now tell me what's really going on."

"I already did."

"I'm a doctor, when are you people going to learn you can't lie to me about things like this? I may not be a world famous consulting detective but I noticed when you came in that you were paler than normal and your hands were starting to tremble as you removed your coat."

"Very good, Doctor Watson. I'm impressed with your deduction skills," Mycroft managed to answer sarcastically before letting out another soft sigh. 

"You can talk to me, Mycroft. I would like to think that besides you being my brother in law that you also consider me your friend."

"Of course."

"Well tell me what's going on. If you don't tell me I can get Sherlock to harass you until you sing like a canary."

"He may be good at harassing people but it will take more than him harassing me to speak when I don't want to, John."

"I know, I figured it was worth a shot."

Mycroft nodded. "I should honestly be telling Gregory this before I tell anyone else."

John just looked on quietly without saying a word, silently encouraging the man sitting beside of him to go on. 

"But I guess I could argue that you are a doctor and I may need your advice," the man tried to convince himself.

"That's right. You don't have to tell me, Mycroft, if you don't want to. I just want to help you."

"Mine and Gregory's relationship has been very tense for several months now. He thinks that I don't love him but that is not true, I love him more than anything. I just don't want any enemies to harm him if they would know him much he really means to me, you know?"

John nodded.

"He knew things would be like this from the beginning but I guess it just became too much," Mycroft said softly.

"I know you two have been under a lot of stress lately also," John said in understanding.

"Very much so. I pride myself on not failing at anything but I did fail at one thing pretty badly."

"Oh?"

"My timing."

"I'm not sure I understand..." John trailed off.

"John," Mycroft said as he turned slowly and looked at the blond doctor. "I'm pregnant. After trying for the past four years to conceive a child, I finally succeeded at the worst time possible. I have failed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short chapter I just finished. Starting to work on the next one :)

"What is your problem, Lestrade?" Sherlock asked as he came walking right into Greg's office, his long Belstaff coat billowing behind him.

"Who said I had a problem?" Greg asked as he looked up from the paperwork he had just settled down to review just minutes before. "You must have a problem if you called me Lestrade, usually it is Gavin or Gary or whatever name you have come up with for me."

"Oh I don't know, maybe your actions showed you have a problem. It isn't everyday that you tell your husband the marriage is over and you walk away," Sherlock explained as he sat down without an invitation from Greg.

"Honestly what do you care? You hate your brother anyways, so what difference does it make?"

"I don't..." Sherlock tried to say before he was interrupted.

"Get off with it, Sherlock. You hate your brother, you do everything you can to make him miserable and to doubt himself and his flaws, it brings you joy when you see him as unsure about something. Don't even feed me that crap about you caring because I for one am not buying it." Greg grabbed the file he was looking at and rose to his feet. "Now if you'll excuse me, some of us actually have work to do."

Sherlock watched silently as Greg roughly grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and walked out of the room without another word and this time he let him go.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a heavy silence for several moments before the blond Doctor broke out in a small smile. 

"Congratulations are in order, Mycroft. That is wonderful!"

Mycroft said nothing, just nodded his head slightly. 

"I bet Greg is over the moon...oh, that's right, you haven't told him yet, have you?"

Mycroft again said nothing and shook his head.

"I'm 11 weeks right now, will be 12 on Wednesday. I wanted to wait because I didn't want him to suffer disappointment like he did last time," Mycroft stated softly after a few minutes of silence.

"I remember." John replied just as softly. "I'll do everything I can to help prevent that from happening also and you will reach 12 weeks and beyond. Which obstetrician are you seeing currently?"

"One you know quiet well. I've been seeing Dr. Reynolds, I started seeing her a couple of weeks ago. When I was at that Geneva Convention for all those weeks, I suspected I was pregnant but I didn't want to get mine or Gregory's hopes up so I made an appointment with her as soon as I got back in town. She has been wonderful so far."

John nodded, "Yes she is good. You're in good hands and I of course will help with anything you need also."

"Thank you, John." Mycroft said sincerely as he grasped his brother in law's hand and gave it a squeeze in gratitude. "I very greatly appreciate everything. I'm glad I have someone I can trust to help me along the way. You know, I'm one that is not supposed to experience fear but honestly, I'm terrified."

"I know you will be a great parent, Mycroft. What do we do about Greg?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Mycroft nodded, "Nothing. If Gregory left me, he obviously had a reason or maybe even several to do so. I refuse to make him feel obligated to come back to me just because I'm pregnant. It wouldn't be fair to him, to me, or to our child if he came back unwillingly and just because he felt he had to."

"But you'll need him..." John trailed off.

Mycroft nodded, "I know, but I'll make it work. Unfortunately life isn't all full of roses and sunshine like they show in the movies, John. I can't just snap my fingers and life return back to normal. Normal doesn't really seem to be the way Holmes' do things, wouldn't you agree?"

John laughed softly and got to his feet as their was a knock at the door. "Normal isn't in your family vocabulary but you all are loved for it. I know someone who will be beyond excited when the baby comes. Excuse me for one moment, I'll be back momentarily."

Mycroft nodded and looked around the room as he waited silently for John to come back. A few moments later the good Doctor entered the room and sat back down beside of his brother in law.

For the first time since he entered the flat just a few short hours ago, Mycroft smiled a genuine smile as he looked into a pair of dark blue eyes that belonged to Noah Jonathan Scott Holmes, his nephew.


	5. Chapter 5

Greg let his fingers dance across the manilla folders as he looked at each name on the outside, looking for the one that had the information he needed for the cold case he was working on. He couldn't describe all the feelings he felt but one of the main feelings was agitation, not only at Sherlock for walking into his office as if he owned it but also at Mycroft. The aggravation that he felt towards Mycroft puzzled him, to say the least. Just the thought of his husband caused his aggravation to grow and what made it grow even faster was the fact that Greg couldn't find out why he was feeling this way. Greg pulled out the file he needed with a grunt and then shook his head, he figured there must be a reason he felt this way and he be damned if he was going to crawl back to Mycroft and beg for forgiveness. 

"I just need to find somewhere to get some sleep and think more about this another time," Greg mumbled to himself.

"So, word on the street has it that you and the Posh One broke up, hmm?"

Greg almost dropped the folder as the female voice hit his ears and startled him.

"When are you going to take my invitation to come stay with me? Now since he isn't in the way..." She trailed off and smirked as several emotions flashed through Greg's dark brown eyes.

Greg thought for a few moments and smirked back at the woman standing in front of him. "Now," he said as he shoved the folder back into the place where it belonged. "Now happens to be the perfect time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, I know that was short and I'm working on the next chapter now :)


	6. Chapter 6

John glanced over at Mycroft as the downstairs door was opened and footsteps were heard climbing the stairs up to 221B. "Sherlock must be back," he said softly and unnecessarily if Mycroft trying to get off of the couch and leave was any indication. "You don't have to leave, stay and spend more time holding Noah, he is enjoying it so."

"I really should get going, John. I just don't feel like dealing with the drama queen that is Sherlock Holmes at the moment."

John couldn't help but snort at the statement as the door to the flat burst open and in came Sherlock, tugging off his coat as he walked towards John.

"Oh you're still here," Sherlock stated as he looked over at his older brother. 

"And what of it?" John asked as he smacked Sherlock on the arm from behind. "He's our guest and he is family, he is welcomed in our home anytime," John raised his hand again to strike as Sherlock muttered something under his breath that couldn't be understood. Sherlock gave him a quick glare as he turned his attention to Mycroft who was gently laying down Noah on the couch and covering him with his baby blanket.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked sarcastically.

"I have lots of things at home that require my attention. John, thank you for the chat."

"Of course, I'm here anytime. I'll walk you out."

"It's not necessary, but thank you," Mycroft said as he typed away on his cell phone, messaging his driver to come pick him up. 

John and Mycroft walked quietly out of the flat and down the stairs, John being the first to break the silence once they were outside. 

"I apologize for the way he acts."

"Don't be," Mycroft stated with a sad smile on his face. "He's always hated me so what makes now any different?"

"I still don't like it."

"I appreciate it, John. Please don't let this thing between Gregory and I cause any problems between you and Sherlock. I'm not worth it. Sherlock is going to take Gregory's side no matter what," Mycroft shook his head as he watched the sleek black car pull up. "Please keep what I told you today to yourself. I don't want anyone else knowing right now."

John nodded and waved silently as Mycroft climbed into the back of the sleek car. He stood outside several minutes after Mycroft left thinking about the day and realized with a sad sigh that Mycroft was right. When it came to Sherlock, the cases Greg asked him for assistance on were more important than his own brother.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Mycroft got ready for work; going through all the motions as if he were on autopilot. If asked, he would honestly say he didn't feel like caring, that his heart was ripped out yesterday and was shattered into many pieces. Following an uncharacteristic act of weakness, Mycroft texted and called Gregory several times after he got back home from 221B Baker Street. Naturally his calls went straight to voicemail and his texts went unanswered but for the few moments that Mycroft listened to his husband's voice on the voicemail message, he felt himself smile momentarily until reality slapped him in the face. With a sigh, he put on his coat and grabbed his umbrella and briefcase as his driver drove up to the front door. He let out one more sigh before putting his walls back up, nobody would know anything was wrong if he had anything to do with it.

\-------------------------------------------

On the other side of London, a stream of sunlight hit Greg Lestrade directly in the face. With a groan he tried to roll away from the offending light but ended up rolling right into the floor. With a start, he sat up quickly and looked around the room, confused by his surroundings. 

"Morning boss," a female voice greeted, the amusement in her voice very apparent. 

"Morning," Greg grumbled and closed his eyes in relief when a cup of hot coffee was placed in his hands. 

"Restless night?"

Greg nodded as he took a sip of coffee, "Couldn't sleep, just had a lot on my mind," he confessed.

"I noticed. I need to get ready for work, if you need anything, help yourself. I'll see you at work."

Greg nodded again and continued to sit in the floor and sip his coffee, trying his hardest to wake up completely. If he could have just gotten his mind to stop and let him rest for just a few hours last night, he knows he would feel much better at that moment. He thought about Mycroft and couldn't help feel upset about what had happened between them but just as everything else, life goes on.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sir? Everything alright?" Anthea asked her boss as he continued to stare at something that only he could see.

"Of course, just thinking," Mycroft replied.

"Must be thinking about something pretty heavily" she observed.

Mycroft nodded in reply but didn't say anything in response. 

"Sir, I don't mean to be stepping out of line here but something is going on with you. You haven't been acting yourself the past few weeks and this week has just been strange, that's the only word I can think of to describe the way you been acting."

"Anthea, my dear, I assure you everything is fine. Go on home, I'm headed out momentarily myself."

Anthea raised an eyebrow but dutifully nodded and rose to her feet. "You're positive you don't need anything before I leave?"

"Go on, dear," Mycroft said as he watched the younger woman as she walked out of his office. "I just need you to bring my life back to the way it was," he whispered with a sigh as he stood up and grabbed his vibrating phone out of the pocket of his waistcoat. 

His heart stopped as he saw the name of the caller on the caller ID display.

"Gregory?"

"Hello Mr. Holmes, I was just calling to see when would be a good time for me to stop by and gather my belongings?"

Mycroft's heart sank at the greeting, he hadn't been called Mr. Holmes by Gregory in years, usually it was just Mycroft or Myc or even Love when the moment was right. "Gregory, that home is as much yours as it is mine, you are welcome to come by anytime," he said, swallowing hard to hide his emotions. "You don't have to ask my permission."

Obviously that was not the answer the Greg was expecting if the silence on the other line was any indication. 

Mycroft cleared his throat and spoke before he lost his nerve, "You know I'm usually one that is known to be emotionless and uncaring but Gregory you leaving has shaken me to my core. I miss you and I love you."

Greg snorted on the other line. "Pretty sad that it takes me leaving for you to realize that."

"I've never stopped loving you, Gregory!"

"Stop the bullcrap for once, Myc...Mr Holmes. You can use your fancy words on someone who cares because that someone is not me anymore." Greg hung up the phone without another word. 

Mycroft pulled the phone away from his ear and just stared at it, in disbelieving shock about what had just happened. He couldn't believe that less than 4 days earlier he and Greg had gone on a date night that began at a play in downtown London and ended later that night in their bed. He shook his head and turned his phone off before placing the phone back into the pocket of his waistcoat, with a second thought he took the phone back out of his pocket and flung it at the opposite wall as he grabbed his briefcase and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

"There, are you happy?" Greg snarled as he forcefully placed his phone down on the table in front of him.

"That was a wonderful performance, Detective Inspector, I must commend you." 

Greg said nothing but gave the person sitting across from him an evil glare, like his mother used to say, if looks could kill they would have been six feet under by now. 

"You have bought yourself some time but I'm not so sure that your precious husband is as lucky to have the same amount of time gifted to him."


	9. Chapter 9

Mycroft left the building several minutes later after speaking to his security team and driver. He needed time alone to think and the walk to his destination would do him wonders. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat and walked slowly down towards Broadway. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even feel the rain that fell from the sky and soaked him despite the long coat he wore. As he reached his destination, he reached down and pulled his wallet out and quickly showed his ID to the receptionist at the front desk. He knew the way to the office that was his destination almost as well as he knew the way to his own office. He looked down at the floor as he entered the big room and made his way to the office located in the back of the room, not stopping to speak to anyone or to pay attention to the whispers around him. He took off his coat and hung it up, then sat down in the chair located in front of the large wooden desk and waited patiently for the main occupant of the office to show. 

"See you back at home?" 

The familiar voice caused Mycroft to sit up straighter in his seat. 

"Of course," was the laughing reply. 

Mycroft closed his eyes and bit his lip until he heard the door to the office open completely and he slipped back into his normal mask.

"Good to see you, Gregory," Mycroft greeted as he rose to his feet and greeted the Detective Inspector. 

"You're soaked," was the only reply he received. "You're going to ruin my cheap furniture."

Mycroft shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly, can we please discuss this like adults?"

Gregory shrugged and grabbed a form off of his desk that he needed to sign. "I don't have anything that I need to discuss. I've said all I wanted to say."

"This is rid..." Mycroft started to say before being interrupted.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be besides here harassing me?"

Mycroft felt tears sting his eyes and he refused to let them fall or to show Gregory how badly his words really affected him. 

He cleared his throat a couple of times before asking a question that had been weighing on his mind since the beginning of the end of their relationship. "Does our marriage really mean this little to you, Detective Inspector? Remember the words until death do us part and to love someone through sickness and health?"

"They are just words," the salt and pepper haired man replied.

Mycroft felt his heart drop. "What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much so suddenly? Don't you think I deserve an explanation?"

Gregory shook his head and tossed the papers from his hands and down onto the desk. "Who would want to be married to someone as cold as you, you're like a robot without any feelings. I've just had it. I was stupid enough to put up with this for all these years. All those years I spent with you are wasted years!!"

"Are you saying you regret our relationship?" Mycroft asked, dreading the answer he knew was coming.

"You said it, I didn't," came the response. 

Without another word, Mycroft grabbed his briefcase and walked away as quickly as his feet would carry him.


	10. Chapter 10

Mycroft quickly exited the New Scotland Yard building and made a face as the rain continued to fall. He reached into his waistcoat to grab his cell phone to contact his driver before suddenly remembering that his phone currently laid in pieces on the carpet of his own office. He flagged down a cab and quickly gave the cab drive the address of his destination before he sat back in the seat and wrapped his arms around himself, not only for warmth but also for comfort. He tipped the cab driver handsomely as they arrived at his destination in good time. His body moved up the stairs and to the doorway with heavy steps. Before he could raise his hand to knock, the door opened a crack and Mycroft saw his brother in law peering out.

"I thought I heard someone coming up the stairs," John said quietly as he stepped aside to let Mycroft inside.

"Just me, nobody important," Mycroft replied.

"Tea?" John asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you." Mycroft replied, "This is a very chilly rain we are experiencing this evening."

"It is," John nodded as he put the kettle on the stove to boil. "So what's going on? How did your appointment go? I meant to call you but Noah was up sick last night and we all were catching up on rest today."

Mycroft let his carefully hidden mask slip as he recounted the events of the past few days. "The doctor is wanting me to come back next week for another appointment."

John nodded, trying to not let his concern show through. "Did she say why?"

Mycroft shook his head, "Not really, just said she wanted to be extra cautious about everything now considering my age and what happened in the past."

"That's understandable."

"I really hate to ask but if you don't have any plans for next Wednesday, would you mind accompanying me? I trust you and I know you have a lot of knowledge, all this is just making me extremely nervous."

"Of course. I'm just going to cut right to the chase, have you spoken to Greg lately?"

Mycroft nodded his head and began to tell John about the way Greg had acted earlier and what he had said back at New Scotland Yard. Before John could answer, Mycroft stopped and looked at him. "Something isn't adding up, John. Why would he act like this? It's like he's trying to keep me away from him..." Mycroft trailed off and stood up. "I need to check up on some things, I'll talk to you later."

Before John could even reply, Mycroft was gone out of the flat as quickly as he had come.

\-------------------------------------------------

Once Mycroft left Greg's office, Greg felt his legs collapse from underneath him and he fell down heavily into his chair. He let out a groan of frustration as he buried his head in his calloused hands. The more he thought about the hateful and hurtful words that spewed so freely out of his mouth, the more ashamed he felt of himself. True, he and Mycroft had a difficult relationship, especially at the beginning, but until recently the had made it work. After almost ten years of being with someone, six of those being married to that person, you learn what makes that person click. Also, Greg thought with another sigh, you also learn their deepest weaknesses and emotions. 

"Saw the Posh One run out of here like the devil was chasing after him," an amused voice said from the doorway. Greg glared at the person as they walked into his office and shut the door, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk without an invitation. 

"Christ!" Greg exclaimed in annoyance, "Must everyone just come into my office without an invitation as if they own the damn place?"

The person in front of him laughed heartily and Greg felt his annoyance at everyone and everything grow even more.

"What in the hell do you want?"

The person shrugged and then smirked, leaning over Greg's desk and getting close enough to Greg that he could feel their warm breath tickle his ear. "You should really tell your precious husband that it really isn't safe to walk alone in this weather or this time of night."

Out of reflex, Greg pushed the person away for him and stood up quickly. "Damn you!" he hissed. "If you touch him, I will kill you. I'm getting tired of your stupid little game!"

Greg quickly left the office without looking back, the evil laughter of the only occupant of the room haunting him as he ran down the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

Mycroft was not one who particularly needed to sleep, he was one who could go through days with only a couple hours of sleep total, but this night he felt like he was going to fall asleep right at his chair. He took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes as he thought about the day. Something was going on with Gregory but Mycroft couldn't figure out what it was. In all the years Mycroft had know Gregory, he had never been this way, someone or something had to be causing the issue and Mycroft was determined to figure it out. He sighed and put his head in his hands as the overwhelming and unwelcome feeling of nausea overcame him. He took a few deep breaths and found himself swallowing hard several times to keep the nausea at bay. For all that Mycroft cared, whoever called this morning sickness could jump in a lake, there was nothing morning about it for it was morning, afternoon, and night and usually more than once a day. 

He looked up as Anthea walked into his office, forcing himself to give her a smile in greeting as he usually did. 

"Sir, the Prime Minister is on line one requesting to speak to you. He said it was very urgent," she explained. 

Mycroft nodded and thanked Anthea as she exited the room and shut the door behind her. He picked up the phone and greeted the Prime Minister with an enthusiastic tone to his voice and that had to be forced from deep within. Life didn't stop, not even for the British Government.

\-----------------------------------------------

Greg walked into the break room at work and grabbed a croissant from the box of breakfast items that was up for grabs for anyone who wanted one. He started eating and he couldn't even remember when he had last eaten anything with all that was going on in his life. If Greg were honest, he would say that he just hadn't had an appetite since this whole fiasco had began less than a week earlier. He missed Mycroft but he wouldn't intentionally put his husband in danger, so he would just suffer with the loneliness for now. He finished the croissant and washed it down with his cold cup of coffee, feeling a little more refreshed than he had been feeling. He walked into his office and kicked the door shut, signaling to his team that he wanted to be left alone. At the moment there were no pressing cases so he didn't feel guilty about taking a few moments for himself. 

He glanced over at his bookshelf beside of his desk and smiled sadly at the pictures that decorated it. Most of the pictures were of himself and Mycroft. If Greg learned anything in all the years he had been in a relationship with the oldest Holmes brother, he learned that Mycroft flat out refused to be in pictures by himself and the only way Greg could get a picture of him was if someone else was in the picture with him. Greg sadly shook his head as he thought about his and Mycroft's relationship that had started almost a decade earlier. All couples had their ups and downs but it seemed like they always worked things through. Even through the tough times that consisted of failing health and eventually the death of parents, injuries on the job, and even several miscarriages, the couple always seemed to come back stronger than before and Greg felt pride within himself that their relationship was strong enough to make it through those times. Now he wondered if their relationship was strong enough to make it through the latest trial.


	12. Chapter 12

Soon Wednesday afternoon had arrived and John Watson was making his way towards Mycroft's office at Vauxhall to meet him for his doctor's appointment. When he checked in with the receptionist, he thought it was strange that a young man in a suit came and got him instead of Anthea. He followed the young man to Mycroft's office and had a seat as instructed and waited patiently. After a few moments, Anthea walked in and stood in front of the blond doctor.

"Hello Doctor Watson."

"Hi Anthea, is Mycroft held up in a meeting?"

Anthea gave him a confused look for a moment then shook his hand. "He had to suddenly go out of the country, he left from here on Friday, that's all the information I know."

"Will he be back soon?"

Anthea shrugged and looked down at the laptop she held in her arms. "I hope so, I honestly don't know, Doctor Watson. People are being hush-hush about a lot of it, all anybody has been told is everyone involved in this mission had to leave immediately, nobody knows how long this mission will last."

John nodded and got to his feet, "Well if you speak to Mycroft, can you please ask him to contact me so we know he is alright?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Anthea. I know the way out."

"Have a pleasant evening, Doctor Watson," Anthea stated as John walked out of Mycroft's office and down the hallway. Once he reached outside he headed towards the UnderGround station.

Once John reached 221B, he took of his coat and hung it up by the doorway. "Sherlock? You still here, love?" He called out as he removed his gloves and put them in his coat pocket.

"Still in kitchen" was the mumbled reply. 

John removed his boots and walked in the kitchen, walking up behind the tall consulting detective and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"Hmm?" Sherlock hummed.

John shook his head, "Nothing, just wanted to remind you that I loved you." 

"I appreciate it, but what's going on John? I can tell something is bothering you. But then again, any visit with Mycroft would be bothersome for anyone."

"He wasn't there," John said.

"Meeting?"

John shook his head again, "No, Anthea said he had to leave suddenly on Friday for a mission."

"He does that a lot."

"Usually he lets us know when he is going somewhere and Anthea just looked worried. She tried really hard to hide it but I could still see it."

Sherlock turned around and looked at the blond Doctor. "Everything will be fine. Stop worrying about it, Mycroft is a big boy," Sherlock stopped and snorted at what he had just said. "He can take care of himself," he quickly said when John gave him a dirty look at his jab at his brother.

"He'll be back harassing us before we know what is happening. No worries," Sherlock said with confidence as he turned back around in his seat and looked back through the eyepiece of his microscope.

John nodded, figuring Sherlock was probably right, but he still felt the urge to worry deep within himself. "Noah still taking a nap?"

Sherlock nodded as he wrote something down in his notebook. "I just checked on him a few minutes before you arrived and he was fast asleep. Plus I remembered the baby monitor and I also remembered to turn it on this time."

John gave him a small smile and sat down at the tablet in the seat across from him.

"Something else is bothering you," Sherlock stated without looking up from his microscope.

"What makes you say that?" John questioned.

"Because I know you and because I can deduce you."

"It's not my information to tell to anyone, let us just leave it at that."

Sherlock hummed acknowledgement at the statement and didn't say another word.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in almost two months. I've had a really rough time lately. My mom passed away last year and I've just had a really hard time dealing with things lately. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Please comment :)

Greg Lestrade can't remember a time that he recently felt so relieved to be headed away from work. What a crazy day it was. Not only was there a triple homicide down near the river but Dimmock had been shot down in cold blood right as he stood at Greg's side. Greg hated to admit it, but his heart felt lighter than it had in months. A black car quietly pulled up beside of the weary DI and Greg saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and shook his head as he kept on walking. He hadn't talked to his husband in months and he be damned if he would start now whenever Mycroft felt like talking to him. 

"Lestrade!" the male voice called from inside the car. 

Greg recognized the accent and slowed down momentarily. 

"Get in the car!" the voice ordered.

Greg again shook his head and kept walking. Before he knew it, a strong hand grabbed his elbow and spun him around. Lestrade looked into the stormy blue eyes of the man in front of him and felt dread overcome him. "Sherrinford?!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Sherrinford Holmes was never one that came to London very often to visit his siblings but if either one of them needed him, he would be there as soon as possible. Which was why he was In London now, standing in the misting rain holding the elbow of an irate Detective Inspector. 

"Come with me," he said in a voice full of authority.

"No," was the simple reply.

"Yes," he sighed, he felt like he was arguing with his youngest brother, Sherlock.

"Mycroft can jump in a lake for all I care, I haven't heard from him in months, I'm not just going to come back to him at the snap of his fingers," Greg said with a hint of disgust in his voice. 

"I can't believe you," Sherrinford hissed as he pulled the man forcefully towards the black car whose back door was now open and waiting. Sherrinford didn't wait for a reply before he forcefully pushed his brother in law inside and scooted into the car to sit beside of him. "You're the asshole that left him, he didn't leave you." At Greg's momentary look of shame, Sherringord shook his head in disbelief. "Do you think that Mycroft didn't tell me what was going on the past few months?"

"He's been gone for months on a mission, how did he...."Greg trailed off as it clicked, "Nevermind. I understand now. Did you two have fun on your mission of overtaking the world and bullying people before shooting them down?"

"You know it's not like that."

"Do I?" 

"You're an asshole, Lestrade. I don't know what my brother ever saw in you. Arguing with you is like arguing with Sherlock all over again!"

"I think question is, what did I ever see in him?" Greg kept going even though he could see that Sherrinford was getting angry.

Sherrinford opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it as he thought before he spoke. He just gave his brother in law a look of disgust as the car came to a stop and Sherrinford exited the car. "Meet me in the front lobby if you ever cared about him once in your life," the tall man hissed as he walked away, his coat billowing behind him. 

Greg took a few deep breaths to calm his anger and finally looked at the building the were parked in front of: Queen Mary Hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

Greg Lestrade was a self-proclaimed stubborn man but he wasn't completely stupid. He quickly exited the black car and jogged after the taller Holmes brother. Once they reached the huge lobby of the hospital, they walked over to an empty elevator that just seemed to be waiting there for them. 

Greg let out a sigh as the doors slid shut. "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see,"Sherrinford replied just as calmly as he watched the numbers change as they passed by each floor. Without a word he exited the elevator as soon as the doors slid open. Greg quietly followed him down the hallway towards a small group of isolated rooms, one of them guarded by a man in the suit that nodded at Sherrinford as he approached. 

Greg felt his stomach drop when he realized his fear, that the occupant of the room was more than likely his husband for some reason or another. "Tell me what's going on."

"It's not my place to. You two need to talk."

Greg shook his head, "I can't show my face around him, Sherrinford. Not after what happened between us."

"He understands more than you think, Greg. He didn't understand what was going on at first but when he finally understood what was going on, he did everything in his power to stop things from getting worse."

"Thank you."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you both for getting rid of the problem, You and your MI6 teams."

Sherrinford shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid, I figured it out after Dimmock was shot that it had to be the handiwork of the British Government. Notice how hush hush everything is?"

"It was your husband's handy work, not mine. My team and I were just there for backup. Once he figured who was who in the operation, he was determined to get all of them."

"That's why he has been gone for so long."

"I supposed you rightfully earned your title as Detective Inspector."

"Thanks," Greg snorted back a sarcastic laugh that was just begging to breath through.

"You can go on in, you know?"

Greg nodded and entered the room without another word. The room was larger than most hospital rooms that Greg had been in but even the nicest hospital rooms weren't like home. The lights were all dimmed in the room causing Greg to stop in the hallway to have his eyes adjust to the lighting inside. Once adjusted he looked around the room for the occupant of the room and became alarmed when he didn't see anybody. He quickly turned around and let out a sigh of relief at the strip of light peeking out from underneath the closed bathroom door. He quietly walked to the other side of the room and sat down in one of the visitors chairs to wait. After a few moments, he heard water running and he got to his feet. Moments later the door opened and out walked a tall figure, tying the belt of his robe around himself. 

"Myc?"

The figure stopped mid step and Greg could see the shadow lift it's head slightly towards him.

"Gregory," the man said as he cleared his throat and walked over to the bed and lay down, pulling the blankets up to his arms. 

"What's going on? Are you not well?"

"I'm fine," was the short reply.

"If you were fine you wouldn't be here," Greg stated. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything that happened the past few months."

"Don't apologize, I now understand what was going on and why you did what you did, to protect us...me."

Greg tilted his head and reached towards the wall for the light switch before Mycroft could say anything else. Suddenly the room was bathed in a warm but brighter light.

"Oh Myc, you look horrible!" Greg exclaimed as he looked at his husband's pale face that had dark smudges under the eyes. The sharpness of his cheekbones were more pronounced showing that the man had lost weight. 

"Thank you," Mycroft said shortly. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. You just look like you haven't slept in weeks or eaten. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, people have dealt with this for centuries."

"I'm not sure I understand, Myc. Stop with these riddles, you know I'm not the best at figuring them out."

Mycroft pushed a button on the side of the bed that made the head of the bed come up so he wouldn't be lying flat on his back.

"I wish I could have told you this months ago," Mycroft stopped, suddenly overcome with emotions. "Damn hormones," he whispered under his breath.

Greg looked at him questionably as he heard the whispered words. "You can't be."

"I am," the member of the British Government whispered. "We're going to be parents soon, Gregory."

And with those words the Detective Inspector from Scotland Yard crumbled to the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Greg Lestrade awoke to a smirking face directly within his line of vision. With a groan he turned his head away from the nuisance. "Go away," he muttered under his breath.

"No," was the simple, but smug, reply.

"Sherlock, leave him alone," came a scolding voice from Lestrade's left side. 

"Hmm," was the only reply as the figure rose to his feet. 

Greg looked around the room and sat up as soon as he remembered exactly why he had passed out. "Mycroft?" he asked as he looked around the room.

"They took him downstairs for some testing right after you passed out. Sherrinford called us," was the reply from the good doctor John Watson.

"Everything okay?"

"You know how things are, they want to make sure everything is alright."

Greg raised an eyebrow at his friend/brother-in-law. "Oi, really?"

John nodded, "With Mycroft's age and everything going on, they are just being cautious."

"Don't worry, Mycroft will be back any minute now to grace us with his presence," Sherlock said with another smirk that quickly vanished when he saw the look on his husband's face. "Not good?" he stage whispered.

John shook his head in reply, he couldn't help but give his husband a fond smile when nobody was looking. 

A few minutes later a brunette with wavy hair entered the room, John and Sherlock both giving her a welcome smile in recognition. 

"Hello John, Sherlock. Hello everyone else, I'm Miranda Reynolds, I'm the obstetrician taking care of Mr. Holmes and the baby."

"How is he?" Greg blurted out, turning slightly red in the face when he realized how rude he sounded, but not caring at the moment.

The doctor looked towards him, not bothered in the least by his reaction. "We're working on it."

Greg looked over at his brother-in-laws and looked at the third as he entered the room and sat down in the closest chair. "I don't understand. I'm sorry."

"No, no reason to be sorry, sir. I assume your Mr. Lestrade?"

"Greg," Greg muttered. 

"Greg your husband has what is called preeclampsia, right now we are trying to keep his blood pressure under control and to help him deliver the baby as close to term as possible. Luckily Sherrinford convinced Mycroft to come to the hospital as soon as he was able to."

"As close to term as possible? He can only be what 6 months, 6 and a half months along? Can babies survive that premature?" Greg heard his voice getting louder as his anxiousness grew.

"They can but we are giving him corticosteroids to help with the baby's lung development and we are going to give Mycroft what is called Magnesium to help combat some of the symptoms the come along with preeclampsia, which can include seizures."

"Seizures?!"

"He hasn't had one yet but some people do develop them."

"So he may not?"

"Exactly."

"Thank heavens," Greg muttered. 

"You still love him," Sherlock blurted out.

"I never stopped loving him, genius." 

Greg couldn't help the smirk that crosses his lips when Sherlock got smacked on the arm compliments of his husband, John. 

Before the doctor could answer any other questions, her beeper attached to her lab coat went off. She looked down at the beeper and then back at the occupants of the room. "I'll be back shortly, hopefully by that time they will be transferring him back up to this room from ultrasound and then we will get the Magnesium IV started." She then left the room as quietly as she had come. 

"Sherrinford, what symptoms has he had exactly? I'm not sure I even understand what all is going on."

"I've noticed the past week or so he has been getting confused more often, was having pain under his ribs a lot in the upper right quadrant and headaches. Another thing that really stuck out to me was how swollen he became."

Sherlock snorted, itching to say what was on his mind and he yelped as he got smacked from both sides, one side from John, the other from Greg. 

"It wasn't pregnancy swollen it was like his face and hands just started to swell one evening. We were so close to completing the mission we were on, I made him promise me that he would go get checked out immediately once we finished and for once he listened and we ended up here."

"Preeclampsia is nothing to make light of but he has the best care in London, he'll be just fine, Greg." John told his brother-in-law.

"I sure hope you're right, I have a hell of a lot to make up for. Both to him and our child."


	16. Chapter 16

Early the next morning Greg awoke with a sudden start. He gave his eyes a few moments to adjust to the light of the room before he looked around the room and his eyes fell on the bed where his husband lay. He sat there quietly as the two older Holmes brothers talked quietly amongst themselves. Only after Sherringford left the room did Greg stand up and walk over to the bed a few minutes later. Quietly he sat down in the vacated chair and rested his chin on the bed railing as he watched Mycroft rest. He felt sadness suddenly overcome him as he took in the exhausted looking man before him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No need to be," was the softly whispered reply.

Greg jumped, not expecting an answer. 

Mycroft opened his eyes and looked right into Greg's dark brown eyes. 

Greg felt his own eyes tear up as he saw both the unconditional love and uncertainty in the beautiful pair of stormy blue eyes in front of him.

"I hope the baby has your eyes," Greg blurted out.

Mycroft didn't answer, just gave Greg a sad smile.

"Boy or girl?" Greg kept babbling.

"I don't care as long as the baby is healthy but I honestly feel like we are going to have a daughter."

Greg nodded, "I'm sorry for everything, I was a complete fool. I don't deserve you, either of you."

"Gregory..." Mycroft started to say as he struggled to sit up on his own.

Greg instinctively reached out a hand and helped his husband sit up in a more comfortable position. 

"Thank you. You have no need to say that you are sorry. I forgave you a long time ago once I finally understood what was really going on. You just have really crappy timing when you do decide to leave," Mycroft joked softly as he tenderly rested the hand that didn't have an IV in it on his swollen abdomen.

"I'm..." Greg started to say again but was silence by his husband placing his index finger up to Greg's lips to silence him.

"Stop," Mycroft chided softly. "If I didn't want you to be here or if I had not forgiven you, I would not have ever allowed Sherringford to contact you."

"You mean kidnap me?" Greg teased softly.

Mycroft gave him a soft smile "That's exactly what I meant." He looked around the room momentarily before grasping Greg's left hand gently. "I want you to promise me something," he gently squeezed the hand within his grasp.

"Anything. Name it."

"If it ever comes down to it, I want you to make sure that every effort is made to save the baby. The baby deserves a chance to live, I've already had my chance."

"Myc..."

"I'm serious, Gregory. Please respect my wishes."

"No, I can't promise that. I would fight for you. I've loved you for years, I can't lose you."

Mycroft could literally feel his blood pressure rising, but he knew he had to win this argument. 

"You can and you will!!"

"No!" Greg hissed back. "That is unfair to ask that of me. What if somehow the situation changed and I asked that of you? How in the hell would you feel?"

"I would do all I could to fulfill my promise." 

"That's not a fair thing to ask someone. I love you. I planned on us growing old together. I don't want to have to change my plans."

"Gregory..." 

"Myc, why are you asking this of me? Do you know something I don't? Is something going on? Myc?!"


	17. Chapter 17

"It's just in case, Gregory." Mycroft softly answered. He watched silently as Greg gently pulled his hand from Mycroft's grasp and grasped Mycroft's own hand, bringing the hand to his lips and kissing the back of it.

"I love you."

"And I, you." Mycroft answered truthfully as he moved his other hand and grasped Greg's hand, gently placing the hand on the center of his swollen abdomen. He gave Mycroft a small smile as Mycroft put his hand on top of his.

"Please calm your child down," was the simple but heartfelt request.

"My pleasure," Greg chuckled softly as he began to rub circles over the thin hospital gown that Mycroft wore. 

"Are you alright?" Greg asked softly as he caught Mycroft squinting and flinching as if he was in pain.

"I'll be fine, my head is just hurting pretty badly."

Greg reached over with is now free hand and without hesitation he began to gently run his fingers through Mycroft's dark ginger hair.

"I'm so sorry, love."

Mycroft gave a small smile in reply. 

The couple both looked up as there was a knock at the door and the nurse entered the room. 

"How are you doing this morning, Mr. Holmes-Lestrade?" she asked as she walked over to the bed. 

"Fine," Mycroft answered. 

"Actually," Greg spoke up. "He was just complaining of his head hurting him."

The nurse didn't answer, just reached over and pressed a button on the monitor that started the blood pressure cuff that was around Mycroft's upper arm. She then proceeded to check his other vitals and wrote them down in the small notebook she had in the pocket of her scrub top. She looked up at the numbers as the cuff finished inflating and wrote down the numbers as the monitor registered the reading. She wrote down the numbers and gave the couple a small smile. 

"Do any of you two need anything? Breakfast, Mr. Holmes-Lestrade?"

"No thank you, dear."

The nurse nodded as she left the room without saying anything else. 

"Your blood pressure is elevated," Greg quietly stated as he looked at the monitor. 

"I knew that," Mycroft answered honestly.

"You're going to make me completely grey," Greg stated as he helped Mycroft lay down in a comfortable position. 

"I know," Mycroft teased his husband lightly. "If it's alright with you, I'm going to take a nap."

"Of course, I'll just go stretch my legs and be right back. I'll turn the lights down for you," he replied as he adjusted Mycroft's blankets.

"Thank you, dearest."

"No problem, love. Rest and I'll be back momentarily." Greg waited until he was sure Mycroft was asleep before walking down the hallway, he was on a mission.


	18. Chapter 18

The coffee tasted horrible but at least it was warm. The waiting room seats were hard and uncomfortable but at least they were somewhere to sit while waiting. Greg Lestrade sighed as he rested his head in his hand and closed his eyes, the thoughts of what had happened the past couple days finally crashing into him. 

"Greg?" 

Greg jumped and looked up as the concerned voice reached his ears. 

"Everything okay, mate? Mycroft okay?"

Greg nodded, "He's just resting right now. I didn't want to disturb him because he needs his rest. I was also waiting for Dr. Reynolds to talk to her but she is in the operating theater."

"You will probably be waiting awhile then," the sympathetic voice of John Watson said.

Greg said nothing, just nodded and took another sip of coffee. "Is it normal to be this terrified, John?"

John nodded and sat down in an empty chair at Greg's side. "Yes, I would say so. That's the love of your life and your child that are fighting a battle to make it through all this unscathed. Having a child is terrifying even when everything is going perfectly in the pregnancy. What's going on terrifies me and I'm just married into this family."

"You're a good man, John Watson. I'm glad you married into this family and that you are my brother in law. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy, I'm worried sick," Greg sighed and put his head back into his hands after he put the coffee cup down on the table in front of him. "Do you think Mycroft has honestly forgiven me for everything that happened?"

John nodded and waited for Greg to go on. "I did it to protect him and he ended up protecting me in the end. Isn't that crazy how things work out?"

"Love is a crazy thing, Greg. He loves you with all his heart. You two have been together for years and have been through a lot personally and professionally."

"You're right. We just have to make it through this and we'll have our child and our family will be complete." Greg agreed with a small smile on his tired face as he picked up the coffee cup and took another sip of the now lukewarm liquid.

"I for one cannot wait to do my uncle duties and I know for a fact that Sherlock feels the same, even though he will never say it out loud."

Greg gave his brother in law a grin and opened his mouth to speak before an announcement came over the intercom concerning an emergency happening in one of the rooms. Greg paled as he realized why the room number had sounded so familiar to him and the coffee cup crashed to the floor as he quickly stood up and went running down the hallway.


End file.
